spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopkeeper/Classic
Shopkeepers are old men who own the various shops in the dungeon. Every shopkeeper carries a shotgun. Statistics Health: 20source code, object 'oShopkeeper', object constructor Damage: 4-24 (Shotgun, depending on how many bullets hit), 1 (Throw) Size: Small (1x1) Corpse?: Yes Stunnable?: Yes (for very short periods) Special: Drops a Shotgun and several gold nugget Treasures. Can throw like the Yeti, but that's the least of your concerns. Short-term consequences of raiding a shop Hell hath no fury like an angered shopkeeper. Shopkeepers run fast, jump high, and will kill you instantly with their shotgun blasts. They will attempt to kill you if any of the following happen: * You light a bomb in their shop. * A boulder from an idol trap rolls into their shop, destroying any of the blocks considered to be part of the shop. * You hit them with any item. This includes maidens, idols, and merchandise. * You hit them with any weapon. Your whip will not harm them , but will provoke them. * The walls or floor of their shop are destroyed by a bomb or mattock (digging tool). This includes the two tiles directly behind the shopkeeper. * You grab an object in the shop and run out with it or throw it outside the shop without paying. * (Kissing Booths only) You hit the damsel inside the shop with your whip or any other weapon. * (Kissing Booths only) You pick up the damsel inside the shop and throw her outside the shop, or put her down and she runs out. * (Kissing Booths only) The damsel is thrown out the shop by a monkey. * (Dice House only) You throw the dice outside the shop (even after betting). Long-term consequences of raiding a shop There are two separate things that the game keeps track of: * Whether you've ever murdered a shopkeeper during this gameglobal.murderer :: After you've killed a shopkeeper, all shopkeepers within shops will have aggro, for the rest of the game. * What your "wanted level" isglobal.thiefLevel (akin to Grand Theft Auto and other games) :: If you're wanted when a new game level is randomly generated, then an extra angry shopkeeper spawns near the exit of that level. :: Your "wanted level" goes up by two or three points when you do something to that makes a shopkeeper shout at you (three points if you're already wanted, two points if you're not already wanted).scrShopkeeperAnger() Actions that make a shopkeeper shout at you include most of the items listed above, but does not include attacking them directly. This is probably a bug. :: Your "wanted level" decreases by one for each game level that you finish. Strategy There are only a handful of ways to deal with shopkeepers. Strategically placed Sticky Bombs can sometimes kill a shopkeeper chasing you. Boulders will crush them. A nearby spike trap in area 4 can be lured in to crush them. A single shotgun blast from point-blank will kill them. Movable blocks can be pushed through the shop to crush them (though the chances of getting an appropriately positioned block are very low). Getting a lucky jump on them will disarm them for a moment, allowing you to grab their shotgun and finish them off. Web gun traps them allowing you to kill them by jumping repeatedly on them. You can also accumulate bullets in the frozen region to hit them enough to kill at the edge of the screen, if you have a pistol or shotgun and a clear path to hit them without them being loaded by the game. Be careful when attempting to jump on shopkeepers' heads, as if you don't land directly on him, he will throw you. This often leads to the player being stunned and then subsequently shotgunned by the shopkeeper. For shops that have a floor that is only 1-tile deep with empty space underneath, throwing a sticky bomb onto the underside of the floor tiles, right under the shopkeeper, is a reliable and safe way to kill him. Throwing non-sticky bombs from just outside the shop a few moments before the bomb explodes is also an excellent way to raid a shop with just your basic equipment. If timed correctly, the explosion will occur roughly in the center of the shop, which the shop keeper will run into. To survive this attack though, it is critical to jump moments after throwing the bomb, to avoid the incoming shotgun blast. This method requires some practice, but is extremely reliable and safe. A riskier but faster method to kill a non-hostile shopkeeper with only a bomb is to empty your hands, lure the shopkeeper to a place where you can jump on him, then jump and toss a bomb just before you land on top of him. Since jumping on a shopkeeper makes them drop their shotgun, this will give you a very brief window to grab it and blast the shopkeeper before they can recover. Just make sure to get away from the bomb blast, and it's usually wise to shoot the shopkeeper a few extra times just to make sure. Non-sticky bombs can also be very useful tool for safely dealing with the shopkeepers that spawn in the end of levels. Sticky bombs may also be useful, as if you can hit them with one it will be permanently stuck to them, thus allowing you to run away, then the bomb will explode safely. Shopkeepers stuck in webs cannot move or jump, but can still turn around to fire behind them: Don't think it's safe to approach them from behind! Killing a shopkeeper before the Black Market will will prevent you from buying the Ankh, which is a critical item for reaching the City of Gold: but if you can survive the seven shopkeepers that appear in the level, you can get an enormous stock of items that may be worth the risk. Like anything else, shopkeepers will die instantly if they fall on spikes. Hostile shopkeepers are either alert to your presence, or waiting for you to show up. When not alert, shopkeepers will inch back and forth with their shotgun ready. It seems that when you are closer to a non-alert shopkeeper, he will inch slowly in your direction. Nearby explosion of bombs, weapons fire, or close proximity to the player will cause them to become alert. If you can dispatch shopkeepers without making them alert, the danger in doing so is significantly less. When alert, shopkeepers do not stop moving. They will jump as best they can to reach you and they will fire their shotguns when the player is an acceptable line-of-fire. Hostile, alert shopkeepers seem very unpredictable which can make them a challenge to fight. Be aware of when they fire their shotgun. It operates the same as when you fire a shotgun, so there is a short delay before he can fire again. Use this to your advantage. When a shopkeeper jumps, he will continue a predictable trajectory. Use this to estimate where he will land. This will allow you to escape more easily, or place a will-timed jump on his head. Footnotes Category: Enemies Category: Characters